1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to door apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bifold door construction wherein the same effects mounting and proper spacing of a door within a door frame and further provides for a wear surface to effect contact between a door and door frame to avoid abrasive contact of the door with the door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doors and their mounting with an associated door frames are accompanied by various prior art structure to effect this result for proper positioning of a door therewithin. Heretofore, however, the prior art has not provided a convenient and readily mounted structure to enhance positioning of the door in a proper alignment of the door frame as set forth by the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,913 to Johnson setting forth a pivot assembly mounted within a recess within bottom surfaces of the door to provide pivoting of the door relative to a door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,946 to Akai sets forth pivot mechanisms mounted to bottom and top surfaces of a window for providing a pivot structure within the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,942 to Bejrano sets forth a further example of a pivoting structure mounted to a door.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bifold door construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction utilizing a wear or scuff plate mounted to the top and bottom surfaces of an associated door to minimize abrasive action of the door during its repeated opening and closure relative to a door frame.